Last of the Legion
} |name =Last of the Legion |image = |caption = Caption here |start = Vigil's Keep - Throne Room |end = Kal-Sharok |prereqs = Prerequisites |location = Various |rewards = Quest rewards |previous = None |next = Next quests |appearances = Dragon Age: Origins - Awakening }} Background Talk to Colbert about his discovery Captain Garevel reported that two hunters seem to have stumbled upon what seems to be a cave full of darkspawn. He suggested that you see whether there's any truth to the matter. Colbert and his friend are in the city of Amaranthine Root out the darkspawn threat in the Knotwood Hills *Colbert and Micah (Just outside the City of Amaranthine) told you they encountered darkspawn near a chasm in the Knotwood Hills. Find the chasm they mentioned and eradicate the beasts Investigate Kal'Hirol *Sigrun A member of the Legion of the dead told you the dark spawn are breeding a army.in the old dwarven fortress of Kal'Hirol the other legionnaires were slaughtered when they went to investigate. To find the darkspawn army you must enter Kal'Hirol yourself. Destroy the Brood Mother in Kal'Hirol *On your way into Kal'Hirol you meet Juuka A legion of the dead member gravely injured. The legionnaire, Juuka, confirmed that the broodmothers are birthing an army deep within the fortress. To stop the army you must the broodmothers. Walkthrough Begin your journey into the chasm as you descend down you will come across a T intersection turning right you will get a (Cut scene) featuring Sigrun a female, dwarven Legionnaire Scout. You can have Sigrun Join your party as you venture down into the depths of Kal'Hirol. you need to wipe every darkspawn out, you will come across some new foes called The Children be prepared. after you enter you will find a dying Jukka, A Legion of the dead member no matter what you do you can not save him. Continue exploring and killing everything that moves. When you get to the courtyard a (cut scene) will play if you have Sigrun in your party she will tell you that most place's that dwarf's craft, will have secret entrances into the main chamber. she will also inform you that the Legion tried going through the front door and that's they where all killed. Look to you left and using the (tab Key) you will find a hidden switch. Exiting from the secret door is quite helpful, you come out on top avoiding A lot of pressure plate's(traps), you will be face to face with Golem Master. Basically he is a emissary but if not killed quickly he will call golem's to help kill you. When you kill him all the golem's will automatically die that he would have controlled. You will also loot Golem control rod from him, you can use this item on a golem called (Inert golem) he will then fight with you. As you head down on your left you will pass the golem for that control rod. You will come to a room with a stone bridge in the center make short work of the darkspawn here avoiding the traps in this rooms on either side of the bride are small areas with treasure so don't miss those. Check out the cool Ghosts batting a thousand year old battle. Just keep exploring. (these aren't the droids your looking for). Heading to the right is the only way out of this room, upon entering another room with a running ghost make sure you get the room to the right. Here is the cracked breastplate its used for Hirol Defense Armor, Next room you will run into some spiders. on the left is a room with A Note for Codex: A Scout's Report you will come to a room with a Disciple Scout, a Genlock Emissary and a few Grunts. Make sure you go around the barrier in the middle of the room there is a Moldy Journal Codex: Dailan's Journal Head out to the left and continue your journey into the unknown. More Ghost Oh Noes! (Who you gonna call?) you will come across 2 dwarfs talking, straight ahead of you is a lyirum-infused skeleton the item here is used for Bomb's Away. More spiders oh boy! on the right you will find a room that contains a chest and the Lyrium Ring and a wall carving for Codex: The Fortress of Kal'Hirol. you come to a large room to the right you can enter the next area Kal'Hiol-Trade Quarter, But make sure you go across to a room there is a Hurlock Alpha and Emissary in this room the Emissary drops 2 Items a broken maul For Valous Atredum and a Mage Staff of Vigor. Kal'Hirol-Trade Quarter Entering you will get a (cut Scene) showing some unusual fighting, continue exploring you can use this to you advantage while they are busy with each other you can kill them all. to the left you will come across Girdle of Kal'Hirol upon looting it the golem's will come alive. in this room is also the Codex: The Paragon Hirol in the next rooms you will need to go to the right in this room you should see 2 ghost's fighting a Ogre and dwarf in here is the Quest Memories of the Stone also will find Partha and Kallak the broken sword will be Kallak when you craft it on the anvil. Head to the left and across the bridge to continue on, to the left of the bridge in another room you find Engraved Silver Bracers & More lyirum sand for Bomb's Away. To the right of the bridge you enter a room down some stairs in this room you find the Iron Deposit for Elemental Requirements also here is the anvil for the broken armor and weapons you have collected. Make sure after you use the anvil you loot it to get your newly repaired items. return back the way you came and you come upon a human name Stefan in a cage you can free him if you like he will give you a Rune for doing so, or leave him and get the rune anyway. Next room a (cut scene) and you get to meetThe Children, they can be pretty nasty in a group so prepare yourself. to your right then a bit left you enter the vault there is a puzzle in here that is pretty straight forward. You will have 5 rune stone on the floor in front of a rune carving you need to match the colors of the run carving with the ones on the floor. so if your carving on the wall is purple the one on the floor needs to be purple. Once you complete the puzzle the center Lid will lift off the crypt. this is where you find Hirol Defense Armor-Gauntlets. Head back out and to your left its kinda of tough find, there is a vent spewing green gas. head up through this little opening you run into some more children so be prepared. at the end of this room you can go straight or right. head straight first. Head to the treasury to loot some nice things, in here you find the final piece for the Hirol Defense Armor. Back in the main room head left now, you will run into more Children in both sets of rooms head of you and some dark spawn you will end up in a room with 2 exits One you can head back out to Knotwood Hills if you need to sell stuff off or want to take a break. Kal'Hirol-Lower Reaches Tho i assure you we are almost done here. I can smell the broodmother cant you? This next part is a tough fight no doubt about it you will fighting the New creature Inferno Golem and The Lost at the same time. I'm going to leave the strategy for the strategics on how to win the fight. At the end of the fight you be able to loot the inferno golem shell its used for Golem's Might, If your a mage you will like Staff of the Lost nice staff indeed.